The Murder In Patch
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: When a series of murders happens in Patch, Weiss and Blake go over to investigate the killings. With the killer on the lose, a crappy hotel room, and the odd locals, will Blake and Weiss make it out alive? Will Yang stop warning the pair about the crazed locals? And why is it the killer want third year Signal Students. Future AU. Adult Yang, Weiss, Blake.
1. Welcome To Patch

When one thinks of an island, he tends to think of white sand beaches and rolling waves. He thinks of hula girls, tropical flowers, and pina coladas at a tiki bar. Never has gray dreary forests, disturbed inhabitants, and horrifying stories, but none the less, Patch had delivered. Tragic tales of this island's horrors reached the other kingdoms quickly, bringing detectives to the woodland island. Two of the so named detectives weren't even detectives, they were huntresses. It wasn't exactly surprising, what huntress wasn't up for life threatening adventure? Surely not one who like her job. The professional way the two women carried themselves was enough to make the Patch Police Department accept their help immediately. Little did they know what they'd see in their week there. Little did they know of the horrors they'd see and the mangled mess they'd see of the civilians.

"Move it, I need to blow dry my hair!"

"You can let it air dry, we need to get to the department-OUCH! That's my foot!"

"Well move your foot then."

"Where'd you set my toothbrush?"

"I put it in the travel bag."

"Which one?"

"The one with the Schnee emblem on it."

"They _ALL_ have the Schnee emblem on it."  
"It's the one I put my dust fluoride in."

"No drr."

"I think we lost it in the airport."

"What?!"

"Come on, we're getting coffee anyways so who cares," a woman clad in white walked out of the bathroom door, her soaked white hair in a ponytail to the side. Every step she took, water dripped from her hair. She was applying a quick coat of powder onto her face using a handheld mirror. Shortly afterwards, a cat faunus exited the bathroom with a less calm demeanor. She shrugged and went over to the dresser mirror to fix a black ribbon around her ears, masking them from sight.

"Weiss, you mean to tell me that you own the Schnee Dust Company and you couldn't afford a better hotel room, much less separate rooms?" Blake complained.

"You have your own bed, why are you complaining?" Weiss shrugged.

"Because I can barely walk in this room, the bathroom's tiny, the bed's a glorified rock, and you over packed," Blake pointed out the condition of the tiny room. Sure there were two beds, both of which were rough to sleep on, but with the way the CEO packed, the already small room was crammed with luggage. Mostly containing things the women couldn't even use such as a frying pan and a playstation. What good would a frying pan do without a stove and a playstation without a TV? And that was just the stuff Blake found right away. There was no telling what else was in the many, many, MANY suitcases. Blake wouldn't be surprised to find a suit case designed like a Russian nesting doll, all leading up to a purse containing a single chocolate bar.

"Well I wanted to save money," Weiss crossed her arms.

"Save money, you are the second richest woman in the world!" Blake exclaimed.

"Well, minus Ruby and Yang, it's kinda like Beacon, right?" Weiss grinned sheepishly, trying to find a good thing about the room.

"Only if we stack the beds," Blake chuckled, grabbing a book from her carrying on bag.

"No, I think it's fine the way it is," Weiss said, grabbing her purse and rapier before heading out the door. "I pay for things today, Blake, just leave your wallet here."

"Ok, thanks," Blake replied, walking out of the crammed hotel room and headed to the stairs to walk down to the exit. Weiss twirled the keys to the rental car, which was a minivan. Why a minivan? There was only Blake and Weiss? Weiss sometimes irritated Blake with the spontaneous and other wise thoughtless decisions with everyday life. Weiss had really mellowed after her father died and she took over the company. Blake sighed to herself as she got into the van and buckled in. Weiss began to pull out of the parking space and drove off to a Nebulaluck's drive thru, then the pair headed to police station.

...

"As you can see, the students suffered similar injuries to the men we found in this same field a few months prior to this incident," the officer explained. Blake crept closer to the crimson stained cloths to further investigate.

"Were these girls linked to the men killed a few months ago?" Weiss asked.

"No, the men killed were personal assistants of a man named Junior and around the same time, Junior went missing as well as his assistants Miltiades and Melanie," the officer answered while Weiss wrote the details down on a fancy notepad. Blake slowly removed the cloth off of one victim to see a teenager approximately fifteen years old with long red hair, lifeless green eyes that reflected fear, and several freckles across her nose. She had several stab injuries in her trunk, bullet holes in her legs, and her uniform was ripped and falling off of her body. Blake stared at the eyes of the victim with mixed emotions.

"This girl was only a third year student," Blake examined the student ID in her blouse pocket. "Rachel Vence, fifteen years old."

"Blake, are they all third year students?" Weiss asked, walked over to the line up and checked the IDs alongside Blake.

"I wonder why somebody would go after a bunch of third year students," Blake thought aloud.

"I don't know, but whoever this killer may be, he's pretty peculiar. Their weapons are intact over there," Weiss pointed to the pile of weapons, all obviously handmade. Just then, a yellow motorcycle pulled up to the site. Weiss turned around to see Yang walking towards them with her scroll in hand.

"So what they said was true, some students got butchered?" Yang asked, walking up to Weiss and Blake.

"Yeah, apparently some creep's after third year students," Blake said.

"Hmm... That could be anyone, you're in Patch, ladies, everyone's a suspect," Yang put her hand on her hip. "Could be one of the teachers. I've had my fair share of difficulties with Professor Carson, he's kind of... odd. I know he keeps a collection of hair in a display case. The strand he got from me's mounted on the wall."  
"What?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"Like I said, he's pretty weird. You can check him out if need be. What are these girl's names, I can pull up their classes from my scroll," Yang questioned.

"Rachel Vence, Bria Caliente, Wendy Arm, Yumi Shinozaki, Rui Kagne, and Rei Kagne," Blake read off the IDs. Yang typed the students into her scroll and a list of records and classes pulled up.

"Well, they have Professor Carson in the morning, but they're last class is with Taiyang Xiao Long," Yang recited.

"Isn't that-"

"My dad, yep. Like I said, everyone's a suspect," Yang closed her scroll and set it in her back pocket.

"Thanks for the help, we're glad you decided to help figure out this case," Blake smiled. Yang chuckled before heading back to her bike.

"Not a problem. Just be careful, we wouldn't want you to mysteriously disappear, " Yang said.

"Are the locals that bad?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, everyone's trouble around her. Patch may seem like a small little town, but trust me, it's completely possible for somebody to get lost without a trace here. It happens all the time, that's why nobody comes to visit," Yang explained before taking off.

"That explains the crappy hotel quality," Blake commented.


	2. School Horror

"Has the parents of the students been informed yet?" Weiss questioned, breaking an awkward silence.

"I think Yang was taking care of that," Blake said in a soft, quiet tone as she picked at her dinner. If there was any way to make Lo Mein unappetizing, it was having inspected corpses all day. Nothing was really looking on appealing on the table. Blake couldn't get her mind off of the students and how horrified their families must be.

"Oh, that'd make more sense. Hey, cheer up, we'll get on top of this, we'll have that sicko in jail faster than you can spell cat," Weiss assured.

"They... They never caught her murderer, did they?" Blake hesitated to ask. Weiss froze, staring down the faunus.

"No, they did not. He got away before they could catch him," Weiss explained.

"How did he even get away, Velvet had his scent, that should've been easy," Blake shook her head.

"Velvet was too traumatized to track him down and can you blame her? Who all were captured again? It was Velvet, Nora, and-"

"Don't say it, I know!" Blake quickly cut Weiss off.

"And _her," _Weiss finished.

"Yeah," Blake set her fork down and looked at Weiss. "Who exactly was behind that?"

"I don't know, Velvet never said who and Nora died in the hospital," Weiss replied, taking another bite of Lo Mein.

"And Jaune?" Blake asked, having had blocked the memory for years. Everything was blurry in Blake's head.

"He died trying to keep the murderer away from the ladies," Weiss said. "He only held out for a little bit according to Velvet. He apparently landed on _her_ lap when he died. Took a bunch of slashes to the chest, a few extra bullets, and several stabs in the abdomen, unfortunately."

"He was better off than _her_," Blake commented. "Nora had it pretty bad too. Didn't the kidnapper remove her legs or something like that?"

"He started at their ankles and chopped at every place the main parts of the limb connected, like the ankles were removed from the calves and the calves from the knee. Nora had one leg gone and half of another gone. I think that the doctors didn't catch internal bleeding and that's why she died," Weiss explained. "That's enough to make me glad I didn't accompany them on that mission."

"I wish it had been me instead of _her_," Blake sighed.

"Did Yang speak to you after the tragedy?" Weiss questioned.

"A little, not much. Yang didn't really say or do anything. She stayed at the funeral home with _her_ until the funeral, then she just kinda went home and only left for groceries," Blake explained. "She odd enough didn't start crying about what had happened until three days later. I guess she was just really shocked. Then again, a lot of times family is those people you never expect or think of leaving you alone in the world, and she...Ruby was very young. Twenty one if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, it was only two years after graduation, quite the pity," Weiss sighed, looking downcast at her food. "She was the kindest of us all. Never was she concerned of what she'd gain from her job, but what she could give to others. I don't see why somebody so kindhearted would be the first to die, especially in such a brutal way. It makes me wonder if trying to be good is worth it."

"Weiss, Ruby's death was neither mine, yours, or Yang's fault. Yang may believe it was her, but none of should feel guilty. Ruby would want us to move on," Blake said.

"If Yang would listen to that..." Weiss sighed. "Waitress, we'll take the check now!" Weiss called.

...

Blake lied there, staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Weiss was fast asleep across the room from her, mumbling something about mice trying to eat expensive cheese and green micro braids. Blake didn't try to make sense of what Weiss was dreaming about, but she assumed it was pretty odd. The one thing on her mind was the Signal students. Was the school taking action to protect them? It had potential, but most of the teachers seemed rather sleazy from what Blake had picked up on. Apparently, several staff members knew of the students' disappearance, and waited to tell somebody after they were gone for two weeks. That was suspicious. Beacon would've never let that fly. They would've had people looking after the first four days if not sooner.

What Blake really couldn't figure out why the murderer was targeting fifteen year old girls attending Signal? What did that have to do with the murder of the infamous club owner and his posy? These were girls who hadn't been alive long enough to make that many enemies, or at least that'd be the norm. None of them were eligible to be a part of the White Fang, each girl was human, and that is after thorough inspection, so they couldn't be runaway faunus. But then again, they never caught who captured Jaune, Velvet, Nora, and Ruby. He could still be on the loose for all Blake knew. And if he was on the loose, after having kept his eyes on the original victims (Assuming he was the killer), that would mean he knew all about Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Blake tensed up.

"He could be in this God forsaken hotel for all I know," Blake whispered to herself.

As if on cue, Blake's scroll went off, buzzing rapidly on the duct taped nightstand, causing the old crap furniture to break and wake up Weiss.

"Chubby! I told you that you can't eat such expensive cheese _AND_ pull off the green micro braids! You must choose one or the other!" Weiss shot up in bed.

"Hello?" Blake picked up her fallen scroll.

"There's been another murder, a few teachers and a few students!" Yang panicked on the other line.

"Are you hurt?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Who's hurt? Was somebody killed?" Weiss asked, beginning to freak out.

"No, just scraped my knees when dragging one of the students behind a desk. It had a sharp edge. I waited to call you till the killer was gone," Yang explained.

"Are the students ok?" Blake asked.

"Well, there's still one thousand two hundred fifty left for sure, but twenty one for sure are dead. All second year students from what I know. None of the ones who were attacked are alive still."

"Blake, what's going on?" Weiss urged.

"We'll be at the school as fast as we can," Blake assured before hanging up.

"What happened!?" Weiss exclaimed in a child like way.

"The school was attacked again," Blake said as she started the throw on the first pair of clothes she found.

"What?! Is Yang ok?" Weiss asked as she started to get dressed too.

"Yeah, put twenty one students are dead," Blake grabbed the keys and her scroll and rushed out the door. Weiss came stumbling behind her, too tired to be her normal self, therefore was much like Blake, wearing mixed matched clothing as they ran to the van and sped down the highway to the school.

...

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed upon seeing a bit of yellow hair from behind a desk. Weiss and Blake charged towards a now standing Yang who was completely soaked in blood, even the tips of her golden locks were dripping crimson.

"Glad you got here, the police should be here any second," Yang said.

"Why didn't you fight him?" Weiss asked, motioning to a dead student behind the desk with Yang.

"Are you insane? Go look at the biology room and you'll see why I decided to run and hide," Yang huffed. Weiss stormed off to the biology room, a little pissed Yang hadn't killed the murderer only to be greeted with perfectly dissected humans. The place looked like some kind of butcher shop, which was enough to make Weiss throw up her lo mein from earlier.

"Weiss!" Blake and Yang came running into the biology room to find Weiss on the floor in horror.

"Now tell me, if you were greeted with the sight of experienced huntresses and hunters in this state as well as students would you not run?" Yang asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"I-I-" HURK.

"Weiss, let's leave, ok," Blake picked Weiss up off the floor and helped her walk out of the room.

"I really hope the janitor's still alive," Yang commented as she walked down the hallway, only to be met with the dead janitor.

"Ah, now I'll never get my sweater back," Yang pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're worried about your sweater?" Blake questioned.

"It was a very nice sweater, and would you rather focus on the nearly unrecognizable teachers and students in the other room, or a missing sweater? Take your pick, Blake, this crap's been going on for a while now," Yang growled.

"What do you mean, I thought this was the beginning?" Weiss asked.

"No, but these are the first confirmed murders. Students and locals have been disappearing for a while now. And it's not just third year students, it's from first through seniors. The main targets seem to have been huntresses and huntresses in training. Very few men have been drug into this situation, lucky," Yang explained.

"Why didn't we hear from you earlier then?" Blake asked.

"Because I didn't want your help in the first place. After Ruby died, you two went off and bought a place of your own to share and went on with your lives as if the death of Ruby, our friends, didn't matter. How am I supposed to trust you two with the lives of strangers when you can't even mourn your own friends," Yang snapped.

"Yang, that's not how it is and you know it. You're the one who shut the world out. We were just as upset as you were, but we can't spend our lives living in the past," Blake lectured.

"Look, you two are just being a hazard to yourselves and everyone around you. The murderer isn't going to let you foil his plans and he's gonna kill the two of you if you don't leave the island now. As your friend, I'm begging you to leave before you get hurt," Yang pleaded.

"No, we're not going to stand by and innocent people be butchered like this. We're supposed to do what's right as huntresses and we'll find this filthy scum and bring him to his knees," Weiss said.

"You really want to find the killer, don't ya?" Yang asked.

"We truly do, it's much better than boring old paper work at home. I'm letting Winter take care of that for me," Weiss smirked smugly.

"Wait, is that fur over there?" Blake questioned as she rushed to an era of the floor where a big lump of brown fur on the floor. Blake quickly sniffed it to see if it held a familiar scent.

"Well?" Weiss asked.

"I-It's Velvet..." Blake froze and silence took over the three women.


	3. The Bunny, The Dad, and The Notes

"You mean to tell me Velvet's behind all of this?" Weiss questioned in disbelief.

"It'd make sense why she never got killed and never told the police the murderer's identity," Blake sighed. "But that's not like her, she's such a sweet girl."

"Velvet couldn't have pulled this off, not by herself anyways. She would've needed a lot of help from someone stronger. Besides, how would she know her way around Signal? She may be behind this, but she's had help," Yang reasoned. "Someone who knows this school like the back of their hand."

"I don't see how Velvet escaped the asylum," Blake said, looking around.

"Asylum?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, she lost her mind after the killings, suffered pretty bad hysteria," Blake explained.

"If she was that bad off, I don't see how she'd pull off this maneuver," Weiss commented.

"Who knows, but we should be able to track her down with this sample of fur, right Blakey?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to track her down, or at least I'll try," Blake answered, taking a sniff of the fur sample and sniffing the air. Blake started to walk down the hallways, eventually finding a bunch of brown hair lying on the ground outside the school. On one of the long strands of hair was dripping crimson. Blake lead the way leading up to a big read message.

Written in blood, on the sand near a shack, the words, 'Enter If You Dare', was written. Weiss backed away from the shack a bit.

"This isn't a very good idea. We should call the police before we enter," Weiss insisted.

"Why? It's not going to get any worse," Yang said as she walked into the shack, slowly opening the door, making a loud creaking noise that pierced Blake and Weiss' ears. Slowly, Yang slipped inside the old shack, Blake following behind.

"Blake, don't leave me out here!" Weiss exclaimed, charging after Blake into the shack. Inside was several chainsaws hanging up among other odd objects. One of which was some rope thing that couldn't end well. Yang bent down after noticing a loose board and found a hidden stair case. The three women climbed down the staircase, the floor creaking and moan with each step they took. Slowly, the vision of red appeared. Sprawled out across the floor was the rabbit faunus suspect, dead, with chunks of brown hair ripped out and fur missing from her ears. A sticky note stuck to her left ear, the words written in crimson blood 'Go Home Or This Will Be YOU'. Yang crumpled up the note and tossed it on the floor before heading upstairs to call the police. Weiss quickly picked up the note to read.

"We better keep this," Weiss commented, sticking it in the pocket of her jacket. Blake kneeled next to Velvet and sighed.

"Why would somebody frame Velvet only to kill her?" Blake questioned.

"Maybe he never finished her off in the first place," Weiss said.

"You think it's the killer from two years ago?" Blake asked.

"I really do," Weiss nodded as she crossed her arms. "And I think if we're not careful we'll be the next target."

"We're already a target, Weiss. We were a target the moment we set foot on this island," Blake reasoned, standing up.

"Then why hasn't he killed us yet?" Weiss asked.

"Probably to scare us more," Blake answered before climbing up the stairs again to the top and out the door. Weiss followed until they were at the edge of the road.

"Well he can try to scare us all he wants, but we're gonna get rid of him, whether he likes it or not," Weiss said confidently.

...

Nobody could've expected what would happen next. Who'd die next. The third day in Patch arrived with a terror. Several minors were found dead in their homes. Parents were obviously drugged, they never heard any screams. To add to the situation, the youngest sibling of the dead minors was missing. Weiss and Blake went to investigate the case only to find mangled corpses and another sticky note.

'Still here?'

"Yeah, we're still here, and you're still a sicko!" Weiss screamed at the note before sticking in her notebook where she had put the other note. Blake put a hand on Weiss' shoulder before walking over to investigate the victims.

"How could... How could this all be done in one night?" Blake question. "Primarily, it'd take a pretty long time to do so much damage so how could one person kill all of these kids in one night?" Blake questioned.

"I always knew Santa was evil," Yang scrunched up her face.

"Shut up, this is a very serious situation!" Weiss exclaimed, slapping Yang slightly. Yang held her cheek a bit.

"You're acting like you knew these people, what's the deal?" Yang scoffed.

"Yang, there's a serial killer on the loose and they were just children, how could you possibly not be disturbed?" Weiss reasoned.

"Well you know what, nobody went boohoo when the others died and they did a lot more for the world. Especially Ruby. I get it. You'll mourn strangers but not your own friend, got it," Yang snarled before walking away. "You just got yourself killed 'cause I ain't gonna jump in and save you, bravo."

"Give her time, Weiss, she'll calm down," Blake put a hand on the white clad woman's shoulder as Yang disappeared down the road. An hour past of investigation before the huntresses decided to leave.

"I just feel like something's off with her," Weiss commented.

"She hasn't been the same since Ruby's death, that's all," Blake assured, grabbing her bag and heading towards the death trap Weiss ended up renting them to drive. The cat faunus climbed into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition as Weiss stared out the window.

"I sure hope that's the case," Weiss sighed.

"Weiss, Yang might be different, but she's not a monster. I don't think she could do this, she's too emotionally fragile after everything that happened," Blake reasoned.

"Blake, all the girls disappearing, their names start with the letter 'R'. Not only that, but all the older siblings are being killed. And the students killed, the first letters in their name spelled out our team name. This just seems to point to Yang or-"

"Taiyang. It could easily be him. He's been leaving threatening notes to us and Yang. Not only that, but he seems rather out of his mind. According to Yang, they are close in strength, so he could've easily pulled this off," Blake said.

"Wait, but if he's killing all of the young girl's older siblings, wouldn't that mean he's going to kill-"

"Yang..." Blake finished, a look of fear stretching on her features. "We have to go now, he could be going in for the kill as we speak," Blake put the van in reverse and turned to drive towards the direction Yang had been heading, speeding and passing everyone by. Blake slammed on the brakes upon seeing Bumblebee, Yang's bike, in a ditch. The two huntresses exited the van and ran to the ditch to see the motorcycle with smeared blood and a trail that lead to a cute house surrounded by forest. The women stormed into the door to see Taiyang stumbling around with a knife in his hands. Weiss ducked under the stairs to hide while Blake launched herself in to the corner of the ceiling, standing on crown molding to stay in her elevated position. Suddenly, the two heard thrashing and screaming from the other room. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and inched her way to a living room. There was a fairly decent TV, a game council, an old couch, and several ropes suspended from the ceiling. Hanging by her wrists, Yang thrashed around, trying to break free with no avail. Just as Taiyang raised his dagger, Blake tackled him to the ground, attacking the madman. Weiss ran into the room and tried to cut the ropes with her rapier, but not even a string came loose.

"What gives, why won't it cut!?" Weiss questioned.

"If it could cut, I would've broken it long before you two showed up," Yang hissed in frustration.

"How can these ropes possibly; Are they infused with dust?" Weiss questioned.

"I don't know, you tell me," Yang rolled her eyes. Weiss sighed before standing on the couch to untie the ropes around Yang's hands.

Meanwhile, Blake had successfully knocked Taiyang out and used the ropes tossed to her by Weiss to tie him up. Yang clenched her side as she walked towards the phone on the wall.

"Yang, you're bleeding!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah, he shot me off my bike then stabbed me in the side to try and restrain me. I guess it kinda worked," Yang chuckled.

"How long were you here?" Blake asked, leading Yang to the couch to lie down and hopefully patch up the wound.

"Twenty minutes. Twenty five if you count getting drug here," Yang replied, starting to look a little pale.

"How are you not dead by now?" Blake asked.

"I was using my aura to try and stop the bleeding. I overused it trying to break free, it's dropped pretty low," Yang responded with a grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Blake questioned.

"Well seeing as I, the Yang Xiao Long, was nearly killed, you should be ready to take the first flight out of here, am I correct?" Yang asked.

"Was he the killer?" Weiss asked, having hung up the phone.

"At least one of them," Yang replied, pressing a blanket against her side. "Do you think he could kill all those girls in one night? Not even _I_ could pull that off. There's gotta at least be two of them, and seeing as we've caught one, we need to getting cracking on the others. That is, if you two aren't leaving."

"No, we're not going to leave until we get to the bottom of this," Weiss said in a convinced tone.

"Wow, you two are more persistent than I thought," Yang rolled her eyes.

"You really want us to leave, don't you?"Blake asked.

"It's for your own good. We've got targets on our backs and if you leave, it'll just be me in danger," Yang explained.

"Why us?" Weiss asked.

"Well..." Yang sighed. "You too are trying to track them down. And I'm obviously in the way too. Besides, these people obviously have an unhealthy obsession with Ruby."

"Wait, you're right, didn't the killer spell out her name in the arms of the dead students?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, and a lot of 'R' named girls are disappearing, specifically girls with the name Ruby," Weiss added.

"Dad kinda lost it after Ruby was killed, he'd never say, but she was his favorite. I guess it was because she was always such an obedient girl," Yang commented. "Ruby used to have some friends in these parts. And then there's our uncle, Qrow."

"You think that Qrow might be behind this?" Blake asked.

"It's got potential. He spent a lot of time with Ruby, taught her how to use Crescent Rose correctly," Yang commented. "I'm only so helpful, I'm sorry I can't give you two anymore info for now."

"The medics are here, " Weiss exclaimed, along a medical team to rush in.

Blake looked around the house a bit. On the wall hung a picture of Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby when the family was young, and the destruction was minimal, or so Blake assumed.

_' W HY WO N ' FOL L WAR N INGS ? NE XT I' M G OI TA KE WE I SS Y. Y OU SH OUL D' V E RA N WH I COU LD._'


	4. Miss Murderer

Blake felt her heart sink down into the pit of her stomach as she stared at the note, messily written in blood. Weiss noticed Blake's sudden change of demeanor and walked over to the faunus.

"Blake, are you ok?" Weiss asked, lying a hand on her shoulder. Blake shook her head and folded the note in half.

"We're fine," Blake answered.

"Good, I'll go warm up the car," Weiss smiled before walking off, only for Blake to grab her wrist.

"NO!" Blake exclaimed. "Don't go off by yourself this creep has eyes everywhere, we need to stick together."

"Blake, I'm armed, I'll be fine," Weiss motioned to her rapier on her hips.

"I don't care if you're carrying a chainsaw, I'm not letting you go off on your own," Blake said firmly. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then we'll go get in the car together," Weiss began to walk off once more. Blake followed, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. "Blake, are you sure you're ok?" Weiss asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm, I just want to get off this island," Blake admitted.

"Me too, more of a reason to find the other killers soon," Weiss gave Blake a reassuring smile. Blake smiled back at the petite heiress.

"Yeah, they're good as dead," Blake put an arm around Weiss' shoulders. Weiss chuckled a bit.

"Yep, might as well be," she laughed.

"Oh, you might as well be," a grin grew on a bystander's face as the two women walked towards the van.

...

Murders continued and more girls went missing. Weiss and Blake had had enough of looking at mangled corpses and decided to take a picnic lunch to the beach and enjoy the waves.

Weiss lied on her towel, eating a hogi happily while Blake read a novel and sipped sweet tea.

"What's the book about?" Weiss asked.

"Traveling young hunters that are being hunted by the White Fang. The girl is an ex slave who's village was massacred and she's forced to live with her brother's soul. The boy is a misfit teen from Atlas who got kicked out of the home," Blake explained.

"Interesting," Weiss replied, taking another bite.

"Yeah, it's a good book," Blake nodded, redirecting her gaze to the print. Weiss stretched out a bit more, her designer sunglasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. Blake continued to lose herself in her book, forgetting the world around her. Weiss finished her sandwich and looked out to the ocean.

"Oh! I see a dolphin!" Weiss enthused happily.

"That's nice," Blake half-heartedly replied, not really listening to what Weiss was saying. Weiss got up and ran towards the ocean, kicking the waves. She laughed happily, spinning around in the waves, wet sand sinking in-between her toes. Weiss looked out to the sand to see it was darker in some places. Weiss walked out of the ocean and slipped on a jacket and her boots before following the trail of orange sand which eventually turned red, leading Weiss to a bloody board with restraints on it. Near the board was a big white building splattered red. The house was an old timey, almost plantation looking home with a rose garden in the front. Weiss upon closer inspection saw rotting child corpses tangled in the bushes, all missing some feature. Suddenly, a horrible pain came from the back of her head and the world went blacker than Blake's hair.

...

Weiss drowsily opened her eyes to be met with a maggot covered ceiling. Weiss struggled to sit up, but was restrained by ropes. She turned her head to the side to see severed body parts hanging on the walls, a iron door that had 'This is where the bad kids go' written in blood on it, and a floor with various organs on it. Weiss screamed at the sight of a small child with her entrails spilled out on the ground, her eyes still reflecting fear and pain of the moment of her death. Weiss began to sob in fear, then she heard the door open.

...

"Yang, I can't find Weiss," Blake sobbed bitterly over the phone.

"Hang in there, I'm sure she'll be ok," Yang assured from the other line.

"He could've gotten her!" Blake wailed.

"Chill, ok, I'm sure that Snow Princess is going to be just fine," Yang assured.

"Yang, please, be on the look out," Blake whimpered.

"I will, now go take a long bath and read a good book. You need to calm down," Yang instructed.

"How can I calm down when my best friend could be in the hands of a serial killer!" Blake exclaimed.

"Because she's ok, I can guarantee," Yang hummed.

"I just..."

"Blake, I'll work on it, you relax, you've ran yourself all over Patch looking for her," Yang said.

"O-Ok," Blake began to cry again.

"Just read a book, get your mind off things."

"Ok, bye, Yang," Blake sniffled.

"Bye, Blakey," Yang chirped, grinning at the sound of the line disconnecting. "Now, is there a reason that you didn't go ahead and kill her?" Yang walked towards an old man who was chained up in a chair.

"I was hoping enough of my niece was still in there to not kill your friend," Qrow said in a low voice.

"Friend? No, she's not my friend, not anymore," Yang glared. "I wanted Ice Queen on a silver platter, everything but her feet, I've told you this."

"Yang, stop this, I know this isn't you," Qrow pleaded.

"Nothing can ever change the animal I have become," Yang spat on his face. "Whatever, I don't need you anymore." Yang plunged a knife into his abdomen. Qrow began to spit blood when Yang crushed his head into a well, shattering the skull and spilling brain matter on the floor. Yang grinned at her handy work and drug the corpse into a freezer room, where several other human corpses lied. She bent down and sliced the body into different proportions and stored it in tuber ware containers. Leaving the room, she enter the next room in the basement. The one containing Weiss. "Hello, Princess."

"Yang!?" Weiss exclaimed, staring at the blonde.

"Miss me? Well I'm back," Yang smirked.

"What is going on?" Weiss demanded.

"Oh, just some prep work. But need more parts for my next doll," Yang grabbed an ax from the wall.

"W-What?" Weiss stuttered.

"You're feet, Princess, they're perfect," Yang slipped off Weiss's boots. Weiss tried to kick Yang in the face, but the ropes restrained her. Yang discarded the white boots on the floor and into a blood puddles, along with the pure white socks. Weiss looked down to her feet, pale like the rest of her skin with light blue nail polish on her toes.

"Mm, this color won't do. I'm going to have re-paint them later," Yang sighed. "Oh well, that's an easy fix."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss shivered.

"You're piggies are blue, they need to be red," Yang pat Weiss's knee.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Because they're not going to be your feet for long, Princess," Yang raised the ax and chopped at Weiss's right ankle. Weiss screamed at Yang, who was holding a decapitated foot. "Look, isn't it pretty?"

"What is wrong with you!?" Weiss wailed.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" Yang narrowed her eyes at the crying woman.

"You chopped off my foot!"

"Yeah, I need it for my next doll," Yang shrugged before chopping off the other foot. Weiss cried out again, breaking into violent sobs. "You big baby." Yang unstrapped Weiss and tossed her into the metal room. Inside were several young girls, and spindly and bruised up. "Eat up girls, this is dinner tonight."

"What!?" Weiss screamed as Yang slammed the door. Weiss scrambled to the door and banged on it. The girls sighed and slumped down.

"She could've at least cooked her," one huffed.

"Let's wait until she bleeds out," another suggested.

"I don't know, I feel bad for her. She may make it if we make a tourniquet. She can stay with us," a black haired one suggested.

"But we don't know when she'll feed us again," the second one to speak reasoned.

"I don't like uncooked meat. It's like we're a bunch of animals," the first one slammed her fist on the floor.

"How long have you girls been in here?" Weiss asked.

"Some longer than others. I've been here for three years," the first girl said. "My name's Riley."

"I'm Rachel," the second girl said, her bunny ears, or what was left of them, flopping up out of her eyes.

"I'm Renee," the black haired one smiled, sitting next to Weiss. "May I have your jacket?"

"Yes, you may," Weiss slipped it off and handed her white blaro jacket to the young girl. Renee tied it tightly at the bottom of Weiss's calf and then used a ribbon from her hair on the other.

"This will help stop the bleeding," Renee said softly. Weiss sighed in relief and relaxed against the wall. Renee sat with her.

"I've been here about three weeks. Rachel's been here a year, and Ruby over there, she's been here the longest, five years. She's the only survivor of the original four girls," Renee said, trying to make conversation.

"Original four?" Weiss inquired.

"Yeah, originally, there were only four girls kidnapped, Ruby, Wendy, Bella, and Yin. The four were actually not locked down here, but in the house its self. The windows were locked. It all went downhill when Wendy found a way out of the house through a vent. She said she'd come back with the police, but Yang came back early from the store. Wendy's remains are nowhere to be found, we don't know what Yang did to her, other than she's gone. Bella went next. Yang burnt her, in front of Ruby and Yin then forced them to eat the charred corpse. Yin and Ruby were starving to death, so they played a game of rock, paper, scissors, loser eats winner. Yin won, but Ruby refused to eat her. Yin then killed herself and Ruby was forced to eat the remains. Ruby doesn't talk, I read her diaries. She was allowed to keep her school bag, so she had been writing down the events since she's arrived here," Renee explained.

"So if you try to escape..." Weiss trailed off.

"Well, it depends on Yang's mood. She sometimes just beats us if she's in a particularly good mood, but if not, she kills you and the rest of us get an extra meal," Renee sighed. "I don't try anymore, I'm lucky to be alive right now."

"Why is she keeping you girls here?" Weiss asked.

"We don't know, but she's obsessed with keeping girls. She keeps trying to make us call her sis, but we only do it when our lives are on the line," Renee explained.

"I guess losing Ruby messed her up more than I originally thought," Weiss sighed in dismay.

"Ruby's still here, she's over there," Renee pointed.

"No, a different Ruby, Renee. Ruby was the name of Yang's little sister. She was murdered six years ago," Weiss sighed.

"Why is she taking it out on us?" Renee asked, curling up against Weiss.

"I don't know, " Weiss looked down at shivering Renee.

...

Yang sat at her table, slurping soup happily. Blake picked at hers, depressed over a missing Weiss.

"Come on, Blakey, have some, it's good," Yang begged.

"What kind is it?" Blake asked, taking a spoonful to her mouth.

"I call it Qrow soup," Yang smiled before eating more.

"It's a little salty," Blake commented.

"Just the way I like it," Yang chuckled.


	5. Demise

Weiss shivered from the cold metal walls and floor against her skin, only to be met with a sudden warmth. Opening her eyes lazily, Weiss saw Renee curled up next to her along with Rachel and another girl named Rain. Weiss's eyes wandered from the three girls next to her to Ruby, who stared blankly at the wall. Ruby Newton looked nothing like Ruby Rose, despite the same first name. Ruby had long blonde hair that reached her ankles, lifeless blue eyes, and a pale complexion that made her look ghostly. Ruby had several scars the most noticeable one being a scar on her throat. Her clothes were tattered, torn, and dyed red, much like the other girls'. Ruby had what Weiss had become acquainted with, a Raymond uniform, a school for musically gifted children. Judging by the callus' on Ruby's fingers, Weiss doubted she played a stringed instrument. Ruby had a blank look on her face constantly, almost like her aura ceased to exist in her body. It was like they were watching an empty shell that was once a happy young girl.

...

"Thanks for dropping by the apartment, Blake," Yang smiled.

"No, thank you for the meal, Yang, it's really nice of you," Blake hugged a book close to her chest.

"I'll see you later," Yang opened the door for Blake to leave.

"Yeah, later," Blake exited, staring down her feet. Yang leaned against the doorway, watching the faunus leave in a calm manner. As the car pulled out of the drive way, Yang punched the wall hard enough to bust the skin on a knuckle.

"Traitor."

...

Blake flopped down on the bed, gathering Weiss's pillow in her arms. She stared at the remaining white hair from the corporate runner, beginning to tear up. Blake curled into herself and began to sob a bit, when suddenly, her scroll rang. Not just any ring tone, though, one that had been set specifically for Weiss Schnee. As the Black Rock Shooter theme song made its way onto Blake's ear drums, she picked up the scroll and hit the answer button.

"Hello," Blake started, her voice filled with hope.

"Blake, good, you answered. I've got very little battery left, so I have to keep this brief; I'm trapped in the basement of an old house in the woods by the beach. There's not much time, the killer is-" Blake listened as the phone disconnected, indicated that Weiss's battery had run out. Blake shut her scroll and shoved it in the pocket of her leather jacket. Running outside of the motel room, Blake darted to the car and but the key in the ignition. Pulling out of the parking lot, Blake speeded to the police station.

Once there, Blake practically broke down the door, running in screaming.

"I know where the murderer is!" Blake exclaimed, panting a bit.

...

"I just feel like everything I do is for nothing, but I don't wanna quit," Yang paced the halls of her hideout. The drywall was rotting from years of neglect with an old picture of a woman, a man, and two little girls on it. At the other end of the hallway was a short woman who nodded in understanding. "It's just, is this even worth it?" The woman shrugged, crossing her arms. "I'm thinking about replacing your vocal cords, would you like that, Neo?" Yang asked. Neo nodded with a grin. "Good, I wanna hear your voice, Ice Cream," Yang pat Neo on the head. Neo lightly punched Yang's side before giving the taller woman a hug, which was happily excepted. "Come on, Neo, let's go see who's voice you'll get."

...

"I recorded the call, my friend is in danger, you have to believe me," Blake begged.

"Then who's behind this?" the chief officer asked.

"The phone cut her off before she could tell me," Blake sighed.

"Then how do you know this isn't some grand prank?"

"Because Weiss wouldn't joke about something like this!" Blake hissed.

...

"Hello! Did ya miss me?" Yang busted into the basement with a grin. Weiss, who was telling Renee and Rain a story looked up at Yang. "Aw, how cute, they like you," Yang cooed. Weiss glared up at Yang. "Well, I need lil' Renee here," Yang grabbed Renee by her neck and tugged, but Weiss held on.

"Let go of her!" Weiss screamed as Renee struggled for air in Yang's iron grip. Yang scowled before stomping on Weiss's stomach, making the white haired woman let go. Renee cried as Yang exited the room with her. Weiss scrambled to the door, only for it to be slammed in her face, breaking her nose. Tears began to flow down Weiss's cheeks as she heard crying and pained screams from the other room, finally all replaced with the sickening sound of squishy innards being tossed on the floor. Weiss curled up into herself and sobbed brokenly.

...

"Rain, you can fit through the vent, right?" Weiss asked, holding Rain close.

"Yeah, and I'm super duper fast," Rain grinned.

"Good, now do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, get out and run into town. Bring police men here," Rain nodded.

"Good girl, now let Riley lift you up," Weiss handed five year old Rain to Riley, who lifted the child to the vent. Rain crawled in and began to leave.

"They're going to be free, Renee," Weiss whispered to herself.

...

"The operation's done," Yang shook Neo awake. Neo groaned from the stitches in her throat. "One pretty little voice."

"Uh..." Neo strained her voice for the first time in years. Yang sat on the bloody table and grasped Neo's hand.

"Happy?"

"Hahppay," Neo struggled to form coherent words.

...

Rain ran into town, only to see the police were heading towards the beach. Noticing the condition of the little girl, Blake stopped the car and addressed her. All the other cars stopped as well, inspecting what was going on from their windows.

"Miss police woman, we need help," Rain said, tugging on Blake's jacket.

"What is it, honey?" Blake knelt to look the little girl in the eye.

"My friends are stuck in the underground room and Ms. Sh-sh- Ms. She told me to get the police and bring them back there," Rain explained.

"Does Ms. She have white hair?" Blake asked.

"Yes, " Rain nodded.

"Take me to her," Blake said, grabbing the little girl's hand. Rain began to run towards the hidden hide out, the squad cars following behind.

...

_"Yang, is it true?" sixteen year old Ruby inquired, hopping out of her chair and in front of Yang. Yang cocked her head to the side._

_ "What is it, little sis?" Yang asked._

_ "Is what Blake told me true?" Ruby wrung her wrists._

_ "About what?" Yang dropped her book bag on the floor next to her. _

_ "Velvet. Blake said that-"_

_ "WHAT!"Yang jumped back. "How'd you find out!?"_

_ "Blake told me," Ruby said._

_ "That little backstabber!" Yang growled._

_ "Yang, I'm gonna go hang out with Weiss and Blake, I'll see you around, ok," Ruby shuddered before leaving the room. _

_ "Ruby, wait," Yang grabbed, Ruby's arm, but she just pulled it away and walked off. Yang sunk to the floor and rested her head against the wall. "Traitors."_

_..._

"This way!" Rain shouted, dragging Blake towards the house.

...

"Come on, let's go," Yang suggested, helping Neo off the operation table.

"Ok," Neo responded in a husky voice. Yang smiled a bit before walking outside to hear sirens.

"Get on your knees and put your hands in the air!" a voice demanded through a megaphone. The house was completely surrounded by squad cars. Yang looked around in shock, quickly spotting Rain. Yang pulled out her pistol and fired it three times at Rain and once at Blake before anyone could react. She turned to shivering Neo, who was looking for an escape. Yang pressed the gun against Neo's forehead and fired. The police ran toward her, ready to capture her, but before they could, Yang turned the gun to herself. Blake held her shoulder as she watched the whole scene play out. Rain squirmed and whimpered as Blake cradled the injured five year old.

"I want my mommy and daddy," Rain cried.

"It's ok, you'll be home soon," Blake assured, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Blake looked up to see the police rushing people out of the house, one being Weiss, who was being carried bridal style out. Blake smiled slightly, knowing Weiss was obviously alive due to the fact she was frantically calling out for Blake. "Weiss!" 

"Blake!" Weiss excitedly responded, trying to crawl out of the police man's grasp.

"Your nose!"

"Your shoulder!"

...

Weiss and Blake stared at the grey stone, the name Yang Xiao Long graved in it. Taiyang placed a bouquet of tiger lilies down, having been released from prison, from proven hypnosis. He put a hand on Blake's shoulder before walking off. Weiss sighed.

"I know I should hate her, she chopped off my feet, but I think of my friend when I read the name Yang Xiao Long, not the monster she became," Weiss sighed.

"I do too..." Blake nodded.

"It's just... What happened?" Weiss asked, tears beginning to fall.

"I don't know," Blake shook her head. Suddenly, the two women noticed someone was next to them. Ruby Newton from the kidnappings was standing there. She said nothing, but just blankly stared at the grave. Turning to walk away, she left a note book on the grave. Weiss and Blake decided via glance to leave and get on the next airship to Atlas.

...

"Would you like something to drink?" the flight attendant asked.

"Iced tea, please," Blake requested.

"Ok," the attendant said. Weiss was digging through her purse to find a hidden chocolate bar. Coming across a scrap of paper, Weiss unfolded the stationary.

"Blake..." Weiss gasped, staring at the paper.

"What is it?" Blake leaned over to look at Weiss's paper. Written in the handwriting of Ruby Rose was the words 'Thank You' even signed from her. There was no mistaking it, that was Ruby's writing. Weiss began to cry a little bit, folding the paper neatly and storing it in the safest compartment of her purse. Blake quickly grabbed hers, finding a similar note, only in Yang's sloppy writing. 'Thanks, partner', Blake read to herself. Blake folded the paper and put it back in her purse before lying her head on Weiss's shoulder. "At least we know they're at peace."

"So... I guess we're not really team RWBY anymore..." Weiss sighed. "So we should come up with a team name for the two of us."

"Like what?" Blake asked.

"How about... Monochrome!" Weiss announced.

"I like," Blake smiled.

"Good, cause I'm going to get us matching tee shirts that say it," Weiss nodded.

"You're silly."

...

"Professor, did you hear about what happened in Patch?" Glynda asked.

"You mean Ms. Xiao Long's death and the murders?" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, Ruby's death really got to her," Glynda commented.

"Must have," Ozpin nodded.

"And such a shame. She would've been a great headmistress," Glynda shook her head. "I'll go, I have class to teach."

"Goodbye, Glynda," Ozpin said as the teacher left the room. Ozpin opened the last drawer to her desk and pulled out two perfectly preserve left hands. On one, the names Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang were tattooed on, and on the other, Jaune and Lacey Jan. 4 to Jan. 8. "Like mother like daughter I guess," Ozpin grinned.


End file.
